


I'm no whore (of yours)

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Series: {your} Omega Whore [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Confused Peter, Kinky Wade, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, Oral Knotting, Super SUPER submissive wade. like i have another chapter planned and its more, alpha spiderman, dominant peter, dominant spiderman, ive only seen one other fic for this kink so, omega deadpool, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade has to go off of his scent blockers to catch an alpha scum but during their fight, he reminds him of something he needs.Once back home he and his friend Peter have a nice chat.





	I'm no whore (of yours)

2

“Call me that again and I _will_  ram my sword up your ass so far you’ll be  _ **my/**_  bitch” Wade growled out, pinning his victim against the wall. “I have two offers for you, One required you to have a head and the other does not. Frankly, it's only a two grand difference and for what it's worth I think I’ll just eat the difference so I don’t have to hear your disgusting breathing.

 

“Please- Don’t” The other gasped out as the flat of a blade was pressed oh so softly against his throat.

“See, I am a hired killer. But for the right price, I can just bring my fucking worthless targets to whoever paid me and let them punish how they see fit. Mostly I kill because I’d rather know how they die. Buuuuuuutt” he sing-songed, “I think I'll just hurt you. Badly. And leave your worthless self at the mercy of…. Oh, what’s her name? The Beta you beat? Wasn’t a good idea to do that you see. The daughter of a drug dealer that has the entire police force on his side? Yeah, you stupid fuck. You hurt your last victim” His eye’s narrowed.

“ But seeing as you are a moron and decided to insult the guy who /literally/ wants to kill you, I think I’m allowed to rough you up a bit more.”

 

And with that, he dropped the sword from the other’s neck and sheathed it. “Come on then! If you’re _soooo much tougher_ than some omega bitch now’s your time to prove it scumbag!”

 

Kicking the man in the side he made him stagger, eyes flashing Alpha red. “You little whore. Thinking you can take down an alpha? You must have a bitch for a mate.” and he grabbed Deadpool by the shoulders and tried to twist them around. That…. Didn’t work too well. As Soon as the Mercenary got a grip on his arm he was down on his knees being bent over.  Leaning over the man’s body he growled “do not speak of my mate like that you disgusting pig” and slammed his head against the floor hard enough to knock him unconscious.

 

Wade stood up, kicking the alpha to roll him onto his back and sighed. Fucking Alpha still trying to prove his superiority even when he was beaten bloody. You’d think that he would have just started begging for lis life, like every other asshole he’s hired for does, but nope. To get him he had to stop using his scent blockers. Pig.

Sighing, he tied and gagged the other, and went on his merry way to the office of the poor beta’s father.  It should bother him that he was bringing a live victim but for once it filled him with a sick glee to know this fucker had exactly what he deserved coming to him.  He was an abuser and a rapist but since the laws still weren't fair and always sided with alphas he had never gotten caught. Until now.

 

~

 

Sitting on the rooftop He was humming to himself as Spider man swung to land near him “Hey, how was the… job..” He asked awkwardly, still uncomfortable with what Wade did for a living.

 

“Fine. asshole got what he deserved.” he paused realizing how tense he really felt “I didn’t kill him. Just delivered him to the father of the girl he assaulted, got my money and came back here.”

 

“Did- did he do anything to you? I can smell the omega scent on you”

 

“Oh shit. Yeah, I should probably wash that off  huh?”

 

“Wade. I’ve been to your apartment. It reeks of Omega.” he laughed “I never said anything because I thought you’d clock me. I’d say that maybe instead of washing your scent off, you’d re-apply the alpha scent you wear “

 

“Excuse me? Peter, are you saying that I’m a fucking omega? A whore to jus-” he was cut off.

 

“What the fuck no! Omega yeah. That other shit? No. Like I thought you knew me better…. Wait, did…. Did that guy do anything to you?”

 

“So you’re saying that you’ve put up with my flirting and general grossness, knowing I was an omega and never said anything?”

 

“If you knew that I knew would you have continued?”

 

“Well… No. But that’s because you’re one of my only friends and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Exactly. Now, I have a question now that you know. No matter your answer I’m not gonna leave or be a dick.”

 

Suddenly Wade’s stomach twisted, and he felt nervous in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time

“Yeah?”

 

“Do… Do you wanna go back to my place and play infinite warfare?” Peter grinned.

 

“Fuck you. But yes I would.”

 

~

Sprawling out on the couch as Peter heated something up, Wade selected a show to watch during dinner. Deep down inside he knew he had to talk to the alpha. Ask him a few very important questions but he was scared, in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. He wasn’t scared his Omega was. And that… That was worse. Because His omega was scared of the very thing he wanted to go to for comfort.

 

As Peter came in carrying the bowls of...SpaghettiOs…. Wade took a deep breath.

 

“Peter we gotta talk about this.”

 

“Nope”

 

“We do. Because… Peter, I’m scared. Like actually ‘ I want my alpha’ scared. But… I want you. You make me happy. You /obviously/ don’t see me as lesser. So please. Let me talk.”

 

“Okay”

 

“I’m a fucked up omega. Probably because I was a Beta before the experiments. But I’ve been an omega for long enough that I’m a full-blooded omega. Heats and pregnancy and slick and all. That hasn’t changed who I am. What I do.That I’m also fairly submissive as well. But I don’t want to just bend over for anyone's knot. I want my mate. My alpha. And knowing that you knew…. And never tried to force me, Peter you are the only one who hasn’t. I kinda wanna see how this goes. “

 

“You what?” Peter croaked leaning back into his side of the couch.

 

Smirking Wade repeated “You. Me. Date. Mate.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Look Petey pie. This last job kinda fucked with me, whole “omega bitch” thing about how my alpha must hate me. How my alpha must be a bitch to let me do that... And I don’t know. It made me think. You already act like my alpha. You feed me, take care of me when it takes a bit for my healing to kick in. and you didn’t try to knock me off a building all those times I flirted with you when you thought I was an alpha- Oh fuck. You’re gay, aren't you? You like alphas… not. Not that that's bad I just mean….. I’m Pan.” finished dumbly as he watched Peter process all he’s said.

And laugh. Laugh a good long time.

 

“Wade. Wade. I’m an alpha I will literally take care of anything and anyone. I could never have given a shit about what you were I just liked the attention from you. Because it’s you. Trust me I  don't typically fall for alphas- I mean It’s happened once or twice but it was with you I just like you, the annoying asshole who is Wade Wilson. Get me?”

 

“Peter….”

 

“Wade I’d totally shut you up with a kiss but I don’t know if that's allowed.”

 

“It’s.. allowed. Very much so.”

 

“Thank fuck”

 

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As their relationship progressed Wade started to get antsy again.

 

“Is it your heat?” Peter asked, lying next to him playing on his phone.

 

“No.”

 

“Am I hurting you? Am I too rough?”

 

“Peter I /promise/ you aren’t too rough.”

 

“Am… Am I not rough enough?”

 

Feeling the body next to him stiffen he thought *ding ding ding*

 

“Wade seriously. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it I Don't care what it is. Just… no unsanitary stuff”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Well, I don't know! It’s not like you’re telling me. For all I know you want me to put you in a skirt, call you a whore and leave you there” He lightly laughed. And kissed Wade’s surprisingly warm cheek.

 

“Oooooh did I figure it out? Are you into cross-dressing?”

 

“Uh. Yeah… But that's not what I really want.” turning on his side away from Peter, Wade mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry what? “

 

“I…. Might make a thing for being yours. Being my alphas personal whore to use.”

 

“You’re joking. Please say you’re joking before I do something really stupid.”

 

“If you want me to say I am. I will….” He trailed off his brain filled with **ABORT MISSION**

 

“Wade. Seriously are you wanting me to go full alpha on you? Use you like an omega whore and knot every hole I can?” He inhaled, arousal flushing through him. “Because I totally will if that’s what you want. I just never thought-”

 

“ I know, I’m not a standard omega so why would I want to be treated like that? I’ve liked it since I was a Beta.I just like being used- by someone I want using me”  

 

“You want someone using you? Forcing their knot down your throat? Hmmm, I could do that. Fuck your throat until you can’t breathe and then knot it. Choke you on my cum.”

 

Immediately Wade whined, bucking back into Peter “Please. Make me get on my knees. Choke me on your cock.”

 

“What did you ask for my omega?”

 

“Please please fuck my mouth until I can't breathe. Alpha I need you” Wade almost sobbed out.

Which was too much of a reaction but Peter decided to ask about it after he gave his omega what he needed.

 

“On the floor slut,” he growled following Wade over the side of the bed. Grabbing roughly his head he forced the omega to mouth at his boxers and growing bulge. “Take them off” Peter fully expected Wade to reach up and pull them down but to his surprise, he mouthed at the waist band until it was over the head on his cock and then tugged down. Peter moaned brokenly “god you’re such a cockslut” and Wade whimpered sitting back on his folded legs, mouth opened obediently.

 

“Oh Wade, my sweetheart. You’ve been craving this haven't you?”

 

“Yes, alpha oh god yes. I love being a good bitch”

 

“Okay, open for my love”

 

As Peter began to thrust in he took care to not go to harsh or to force his throat, that is until Wade grabbed his hips and shoved forward forcing him down his throat and swallowed. Yep, that's all the incentive Peter needed to get with the plan. He began to force himself back into the omega’s throat, again and again, not pausing to let him breathe. Suddenly he decided to change pace and pulled all the way out, and began to jack himself. If he timed this right he should be able to come once before he knotted. “Want to be covered in me? Have alpha all over you? Mark my bitch up?” Wade just started whining as in he was being pulled apart. Immediately after splashing the omega’s face he forced himself into the tight warm heat again and fucked himself with abandon until his knot swelled and locked him behind the omega’s teeth.

 

The feeling of Peter’s hot cum running down his throat, even as he did nothing made him start to shake with the need to feel release himself. So he hummed to get Peter’s attention who had his eyes closed and gestured jacking himself “Yes. of course my beloved”

 

Wade paused then tapped the cock in his mouth and pushed forwards mimicking the earlier action.

 

“You want me to… fuck you more as you jack off?” Peter asked incredulously.

 

Flushing Wade closed his eyes and moaned.

 

Peter slowly rolled his hips forwards and Wade's hand finally gripped himself. Thrusting as deep as he dared he built up a steady rhythm of almost shoving his knot down the omega’s throat. Seemingly as soon as he started, Wade moaned, vibrations drawing another burst of cum to rush down his throat and coated his hand with his own release.  Peter handed Wade a shirt to wipe himself off with and started talking, upset he couldn’t have the omega in his arms.

 

“Oh wade, look at you. So beautiful. I mean, god….  You are perfect. So good for your alpha. So sexy.”

 

Closing his eyes to bask in the praise he was hearing he hadn’t felt this good in a while.-”sweet and handsome”

 

Eventually, he just let himself float until he felt the Alpha’s knot fall from his lips and a hand comes to gently work his jaw to make sure it wasn’t stiff. And then there was something against his lips and he opened, to feel cool liquid rush into his mouth. A few sips later he opened his eyes and smiled. Peter Immediately tugging him up onto the bed and onto his back where his legs were stretched out. A light throw was set onto his skin and the alpha soon pulled him into his arms “Oh my god Wade you were amazing.”

 

“M’still floaty….” Wade trailed off as he felt warm kisses pepper his temple “Be floaty love. Enjoy this”

 

~~~~~

 

Wade finally awoke to be facing Peter who looked to be waking up as well “Did you like it?”

 

“Did I.. Wade that was amazing _You_ were amazing. You looked so happy to be used like that, I don’t think I’ve seen you that blissed out.”

 

“I.. really like being your bitch. Now if anyone said that I’d probably chop them to pieces. But being just yours makes me so happy. Makes me feel loved and normal and pretty”

 

“Wade you are those things. And I for one would help if I heard someone say that to you. The only person allowed to call you a cockslut is me. And call me curious to find out what else you like if this rocks your socks”

 

“I’m still allowed to be a badass right?”

  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally supposed to be a cute sequel that then took on a life of its own and became porn.
> 
> sad college student survives on hot pockets, comments, and kudos!


End file.
